Forever Yellow
by Multiplicity
Summary: The life and times of Dustin Brooks. Slash. Friendship. Moments of Dustin/Hunter.
1. A Reluctant Mind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters in any way. I'm using them for my own amusement. 

**Author's Note**: Well, I'm back. Although this is the same chapter, I went through all of my chapters and tweaked them to a certain degree, but not too much to deviate from the original story. After three years and looking back, some of it seemed bad. To all of you new readers, this story set right around 'Return of Thunder'. Enjoy!

---

Shane had perched himself on the counter, looking on as his friend worked on the bike. It wasn't strange that Shane found his way there on an almost daily basis. He practically lived at Storm Chargers; it was a surprise he didn't take up employment there. As long as Kelly didn't have a problem with it, he was content.

As he continued to watch Dustin, he noticed something that wasn't there before: the quiet side of Dustin. It was a rare moment, one that Shane hadn't witnessed in quite some time. He wasn't good with reading emotions; that was Dustin's skill. But it was obvious that something was going on with him. Dustin finished without a word, his wrench focused on the loose tire, twisting the screw into place.

"You do know that I'm still here, don't you?"

Dead silence.

Shane didn't expect that. His brow creased in confusion. He simply gazed at Dustin as he moved along the perimeter of the bike, checking over the finished product. "Dustin!" Still, he didn't answer. He picked up a near-by rag and tossed it in Dustin's direction.

"Earth to Dustin!"

Dustin jumped a bit, having been brought back from whatever reality he was at. He looked back at the Air Ninja and gave nothing but blank expression. He took his rag and cleaned the oil that was on his wrench. His undivided attention returned to Shane.

"Sorry, dude. I was just thinking," he replied. No one could fathom Dustin as much of a thinker, including himself. Every once in a while, he'd whip out a intelligent remark, but incidents like those were few and far between. Dustin shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning his slim frame against the counter. "Guess I kinda spaced out there, huh?"

Shane laughed a little. "More like you went on a vacation." He decided to choose his words carefully. Although the laughter helped to settle things some, there was still something bothering Dustin. And he knew for a fact that he wouldn't come out and say what his problem was. But that wasn't neccessary considering Dustin's emotions were always an open book. "Something going on, bro?"

Dustin scratched his head, trying his hardest not to give anything away. "No, I was just...thinking of some things, you know?" He fiddled with his wrench, hoping against hope that Shane would leave it at that. Knowing Shane, that was hard to do. "It's nothing to worry about, trust me."

Shane stood up straight to face his friend. It was a definite; Dustin was a bad liar. He knew that face and he knew it well. He laughed at the thought that Dustin could try and keep the truth from him. "You're a bad liar, Dustin. The last time I saw that face was when your dog died. And that was, like, years ago." He walked over to Dustin and slipped an arm around his shoulder. "Plus, I know you better than you think I do. Now spill."

And that was the problem. Dustin wanted to tell, but he couldn't. He knew Shane would be upset, especially if he knew that he still trusted the Bradley's, even after all they had done. It was just like Dustin to seek out the good in people while at the same time ignoring the bad. Dustin twisted his fingers in his pocket, trying to find a way to let Shane know he wasn't in the mood for a discussion. With a lost for words, he slipped from under Shane's arm and began to pace around the counter.

Dustin slumped his shoulders a bit, stopping to direct his friend for a brief moment. "Maybe later. I have some things to take care of around here." He kicked the tip of his shoe on the surface of the floor.

_He's never blown me off_, Shane thought, his arm dropping to his side. Shane never was the type to be self-conscious around his friends. Somehow he felt that he was the cause of Dustin's problem. Whatever that problem may beHe picked up his helmet and stopped Dustin in the middle of his pacing.

"Whatever you say, Dustin," he said, staring into his eyes. "We'll have that talk later." He strapped the helmet onto his head before speaking again. "I'm heading to the skate park to do a few rounds. You wanna come?"

Dustin shook his head. "I'm going to pass. I told Kelly I'd stay a little longer to help. Maybe some other time?" He gave an apologetic look before following Shane to the entrance. They stopped just a few feet before the door and turned to each other. At that moment, Kelly appeared and smiled at the two boys.

"Dustin, when you're finished with the bike, wheel it to the front," Kelly said. Dustin nodded. "And Shane, we have some of those Pro Boards coming in tomorrow if you want to take a look."

Shane's eyes lit up at the statement. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow." Kelly gave a final smile to Shane and Dustin before heading off to help on of the new customers. Having almost forgot about Dustin, he tapped him on the arm. "Catch you later, bro. And don't forget our 'thing' later on." He put an emphasis on the word thing, not wanting to spill the beans about their ninja training.

Dustin laughed. "No problem. I'll be there. On time." Dustin patted his shoulder before he headed out. Once Shane was out the door, the fake smile Dustin wore quickly disappeared; in its place was a frown. He found himself back at the bike, elbows propping himself up on the table. A sigh escaped from his mouth, trying to make sense of the events of the past few days.

The Bradley's popping up, the Tsunami disc stolen. The last one was his own fault, one he still regretted to this day. As it turned out, the Thunder Rangers were the culprits, revealing their own Tsunami Cycles based on Cam's designs. Dustin kicked himself mentally for trusting the Bradley duo so quickly. The worse part was the fact that Cam was pissed beyond belief.

"I guess Shane was right after all," he said aloud. His arms slid across the back of the couch and he stared at the ceiling. Granted, they were acting out of revenge. He knew that and came to the conclusion that if he were in their shoes, he would have done the same thing. Shane was right, but he had to prove Shane wrong; he had to prove that his instincts were right.


	2. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer**: Previous disclaimer still applies.

---

"So," Shane managed to speak in between punches. "What's running through that head of yours?" Shane had grown a little anxious since their earlier conversation at Storm Chargers. "And don't give me the 'It's nothing' routine. I know you better than that."

Dustin had done everything but give him a straight answer. It wasn't like Dustin to beat around the bush, but when it came to discussing his problems, he dodged the situation.

He went for a punch, but Dustin instinctively blocked it with his forearm and tried to connect with a punch of his own but was blocked successfully as well. Dustin pressed forward with a series of punches, each one focused at various points of Shane's body. He matched each one blow for blow ending with a backflip. Shane lifted his hands into a fighting stance. "Come on, Dustin. I'll get it out of you sooner or later. I prefer sooner, but that's just me."

"Dude, I told you there's nothing wrong. For once, would you take my word and drop it?," Dustin replied, wiping a patch of sweat from his forehead. The sweat mixed with a patch of dirt that had found its place on Dustin's cheek. The weather had been warmer than usual, causing their normal training to be filled with sweat-drenched sparring partners.

"You can be just as stubborn as I can, you know that?" Shane was nearly caught off guard as Dustin went for a roundhouse kick, but he nimbly bent backwards, letting the swift kick of the Earth ninja pass over him. He dropped to the ground, going into a roll. With an outstretched leg, he attempted a sweep to bring Dustin to the earth below. He flashed a small grin of victory as Dustin went tumbling to the ground. "Looks like I win, huh?"

"Yeah, you win, Shane," Dustin rolled his eyes as he reached for Shane's extended hand, gripping it firmly as he pulled himself up. He stood straight, bringing his hands into a clapping motion. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the master ninja of all ninjas: Shane Clarke," he mocked, poking sarcasm at his 'victory'. Inspecting himself for any pieces of earth and grass, he dusted himself before heading off for the waterfall portal to Ninja Ops.

Shane couldn't help but toss a perplexed look in Dustin's direction. He realized that he would have been left behind so he ran to catch up with Dustin. "Look, if you're not going to tell me, at least answer one question." He stopped as Dustin faced him. "Does it have anything to do with me?" He was rewarded with nothing.

Dustin merely shook his head as he entered the holographic opening, heading down into their command base known as Ninja Ops. His mind was racing, trying to come up with a way to spill the news to Shane. In a way, his problem did center around Shane, but it was much more than that. On one hand, Shane would probably get upset, and on the other hand, Shane would get really upset. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation.

The sound of Shane's footsteps were muted by the sound of chatter coming from Cam's console. He, along with Tori, were going over screen shots that were on the large monitor. Tori turned her attention from the screen to the two ninjas that had entered the room, weary looks on both of their faces.

"Looking good out there," she greeted the duo with a smile. That smile soon reversed itself once she caught the grim looks on both of the boy's faces. She watched as Dustin placed himself at the small table; Shane had propped himself up against a wall, arms folded in a defiant matter. Tori gave Cam a questioning look. "Did we miss something?"

Cam shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me; they're your friends." He went back to his computer, going over the specs of their individual zords.

Shane scoffed from his corner while Dustin stared his hands, turning them over and back again. It was until Tori stood at the table that his focus drew away from his hands. "What happened out there?" The boys looked at each other, both with the same idea in their heads.

"Shane's being stubborn as always...", Dustin started.

"Dustin's acting like a little child...", Shane replied.

The both of them tried to speak at the same time, but their replies were mixing into each other, making their conversations unintelligible. Tori held up her hands, causing both of them to hush. "One at a time. Shane, you go first."

Shane removed himself from the wall, moving over to join his friends at the small. He took a seat across from Dustin, but didn't bother to shoot a glance in his direction. Instead, he focused on Tori. "Dustin's being moody. I've asked him repeatedly what his problem is, but all he gives me are evil stares. It's like he has a grudge against me or something."

Dustin shook his head, unable to believe the words that were coming out of his friend's mouth. He wasn't too far from the truth, but it was just like him to believe that his problem revolved around him, among other things. "Listen, dude. You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you." He stood and walked around the table until he was facing Shane eye-to-eye. "You're taking the whole Bradley thing a bit too far."

Shane shot him a look that could kill. He couldn't believe his ears. "Is that what this is about? The Bradley's?" Shane stared into Dustin's eyes, moving a bit closer, just a few inches separating them. "They nearly killed us, Dustin! And they kidnapped Sensei. I have every right to feel the way that I do."

"If you would just give them a chance," Dustin began, looking thoughtfully at Shane.

"They've ruined their chance, Dustin," Shane said, finally walking away from his friend. "I can't believe you still trust them, even after what they've done." His eyes moved over to Tori. "Am I right, Tor?"

Tori was caught between a rock and a hard place. Of all the things that she could do, she didn't want to come between two of her best friends. Her teeth found their way to her lips, biting them out of worry. "Look, I don't want to say the wrong thing, but I'm going to be honest. Shane, I agree with you. You have every reason to be mad. But Dustin has a point, too. Maybe we should give them another chance."

"You've got to be kidding me," Cam finally added his two cents to the conversation. "I'd expect that from Dustin, but Tori? What are you thinking?" Cam turned from his seat, taking part in the heated argument between the trio. "I, for one, agree with Shane. I do not want them hanging around here."

Tori's eye pleaded with Cam. "Cam, just give them another chance. I'm sure they're sorry for what they've done. After all, Lothor lied to them. It's not their fault. Blake even apologized--"

"I can't believe you actually took his word, Tori," Cam argued. "I wouldn't believe anything from their mouths even if it was wrapped in a shiny package labeled 'The Truth'."

A faint hum could be heard from the distance; Sensei's hut was being operated. From around the corner, Sensei appeared. He paused in front of Cam's computer, flipping from his hut to the counter top near Cam. Everyone turned to face him.

"Sensei, could you please convince Tori and Dustin that having Hunter and Blake here is a bad idea? They can't be trusted," Shane said, moving closer to the front. Sensei held up a paw to halt Shane.

"Rangers, this a decision that you alone must resolve. There comes a time when you must learn to work together and reach a common ground. And now is one of those times." Sensei turned to face his son, a feeling of disappointment in his eyes. "Cam, I expected better of you. In the past, I have taught you that it is better to forgive than to hold a grudge. Doing so only clouds your judgment."

"Father, they kidnapped you," Cam tried to argue, but his words were in vain.

"I have chosen to forgive the Thunders due to Lothor's part in their believing me to be their parents' murderer. And you should forgive them as well. As all of you should." Sensei faced his students one last time. "Rangers, take some time alone and clear your minds. We will discuss this issue later. You are dismissed."

"I'm heading off to the beach," Tori said everyone and no one at all. "If you need to find me..." she pointed to her morpher. Shane stormed off behind Tori without a word, but not without sending a Dustin a sharp glare. Dustin stared apologetically at his teammate and best friend.

"Do not worry, Dustin," the human-turned-guinea pig said to his student, flipping from Cam's area to the table to face him. "Shane will make the right decision when it is necessary."

"I hope you're right, Sensei. I'd hate to lose him because of this," Dustin replied, making his way out the door without saying a word, hoping his heart hadn't cost him a friendship.


	3. Storm Charged

**Disclaimer: **Ninja Storm is not mine; if it was, I'd have Dustin and Hunter a permanent, canon couple. Until then, I'll settle with writing about them here. And the previous title of "Crash and Burn" is the title of a Savage Garden song. I hold no claims to it.

---

Things didn't seem to be going well for Dustin Brooks. He had an argument with one of his closest friends; one that he had known since childhood. To keep from saying anything he might regret later on, he headed off to Storm Chargers, hoping to take his mind off of things.

Or so he thought.

The very idea of him having an argument with Shane was had taken all of his attention from his work. It had also kept him from noticing that he had screwed the wrong piece onto the bike. He jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the screwdriver from his grasp. His hands moved frantically in the air as he tried to reach for the almost runaway screwdriver. He caught it in time, keeping it from landing on his foot.

"Damn," he cursed silently, looking around for any unsuspecting faces. In his time at the Wind Academy, he'd grown a bit paranoid about using swear words. He brushed the matter off, going back to remedy the problem he had caused. "As long as I'm not at the Academy," he said, trying to unscrew the metallic piece that had tighten itself in the wheel of the bike.

"Since when do you go to an academy, Dustin?", a female voice spoke from behind him. Dustin turned around, his jaw nearly touching the floor. He managed a sly grin as he found Kelly leaning over the counter, her warm eyes searching for an answer.

Dustin laughed nervously, going back to fixing the bike. "You know, Kelly. School." It was the best he could do without giving away his secret. He would have been in a world of trouble if anyone had found out about his secret 'extra-curricular' activities, those of which included saving the world. Deciding not to give the issue another thought, he shrugged his shoulders, moving back towards the bike.

"If you say so, Dustin," Kelly said with a laugh. "But I actually wanted to ask you something." She moved around the counter, picking a spare wrench of the table and stood next to Dustin.

"What is it?" he replied, looking at Kelly like she had gone crazy.

Kelly nudged him aside, taking her turn on the screw. "Have you seen Blake and Hunter around? I thought they were coming back. I was wondering if they'd be interested in working her." Her eyes were intent on the screw, her face twisting into a grimace as she rotated the wrench with all the strength she could muster.

"Sweet! That's cool of you to offer them jobs, Kelly," Dustin said with a hint of excitement in his eyes. He frowned after realizing that he, as well as anyone else, had no clue about their whereabouts. "But, I haven't seen them in weeks. Heck, I didn't know about them leaving until Tori mentioned it."

Like Kelly, he wanted them to return. It bugged him on numerous occasions and was the focus of his argument with Shane. Dustin was known to immediately trust others right off the bat. He had done exactly that with the Bradley's, but things didn't turn out so well. Even after all the bad, Dustin's instincts told him that they were simply misguided, something they shouldn't be held accountable for. But there was something more that Dustin felt, something he couldn't put his finger on.

Dustin snapped back to reality when he heard Kelly's grunt, who had successfully popped the screw from the wheel. He gave her an uneasy chuckle, with his cheeks turning a slight red.

"See? Nothing to it," she commented, handing the screw over to Dustin. "It's nice to have a woman around, isn't it?" Kelly tapped him lightly on the shoulder before making her final words. "If you see them around, let me know?" She threw an odd expression as she watched Dustin's face, whose eyes were almost wide-eyed with amazement.

"How about you tell them in person?" He pointed behind Kelly, a blond-haired teen and a shorter, dark-haired one standing at the counter she had recently occupied.

---

"You're back for good? That's awesome, man," Dustin said, barely able to keep his enthusiasm in check. He rung up a customer before directing his attention back to Hunter and Blake. "When you'd get back?"

Blake laughed, taking in Dustin's excitement. "Slow down, dude. And we just got back last night." He pulled himself up on the counter, gazing at the application he held in his hand. "We figured we'd surprised you." His brother, Hunter, had yet to utter a word. He simply leaned against the counter, arms folded across his chest. "Giving us the silent treatment, bro?"

Hunter shrugged, his expression containing no emotion. His blues eyes stared off around the store before he acknowledged his younger brother. "No, it's not that. I don't think the others will be pleased with having us back. I'm not in the mood to walk on eggshells around people." Granted, Hunter had felt bad about their previous actions and he'd do whatever he could to make up for it. But regardless of how he would make up for it, he couldn't forget that first impressions were lasting ones.

Dustin ran around the counter, draping an arm across the shoulder of the brooding teen and flashed him the biggest smile he could find. "You mean Shane and Cam? They just need time to adjust. And Sensei practically forgave the two of you," Dustin responded. "Tori will be pleased to see you-know-who." He pointed in Blake's direction, who also carried a goofy grin at the mention of the water ninja's name.

Hunter moved from the counter, Dustin's arm falling in the process. Although he didn't show it, he found it nice to have Dustin around. He provided enough energy to make the worse days seem good. And with the conflicting personalities being tossed around, they were going to need all the positive energy they could get.

"I think we should get going. We still have to get settled and figure out what to do from here. It's pure luck that we stumbled here when we did; otherwise we'd have to find other ways to pay rent." Hunter tucked the form in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Where are you guys staying?" Dustin said as Blake hopped from the counter to follow his brother.

"It's just a little hotel about half an hour away from here," Blake replied. "The cheapest we could find. Maybe we can find something closer once the paycheck starts rolling in." He gave Dustin a handshake, signaling their time to go. Blake pulled a pen from his pocket, writing down the address on a piece of paper from the counter. "You should come over some time."

Dustin nodded and took the slip of paper from Blake. "Sure thing." He walked the duo to the door and waved good-bye as they headed. Making sure the coast was clear, Dustin jumped into the air, releasing his built up joy. If only the others felt the same way.


	4. Yellow Nerves, Crimson Smiles

**Standard Disclaimer**:Ninja Storm is nowhere in my possession. They belong to Disney. Why, Disney, why?! I'm doing this out of fun.

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I appreciate it greatly.

---

Dustin stared into the mirror of the sky-colored microvan as he ran his fingers through his brown curly hair. He squinted one eye then the next, making sure that a single strand wasn't out of place. His fingers moved towards his face checking for any type of blemish.

Years of his mother's constant nagging about keeping one's appearance in high standards ran across his mind. Dustin, regardless of his mother's training him with proper social behavior, was never the one to care much for his looks. As long as it was the right size or didn't carry an ungodly odor, he was fine with whatever covered his back.

But his own style of dress was overpowered by the need to look somewhat decent. He checked the passenger side mirror, this time his mouth in an open, toothy smile. A single finger searched haphazardly throughout his mouth, checking for any build-up of food that may have been forgotten. He produced a clean albeit saliva-tipped finger. When he thought Tori wasn't looking, he wiped it across the seat and stared back into the mirror. After he checked himself for what had to be the hundredth time, he slumped back into his seat, arm resting against the open window.

"That was beyond disgusting, Dustin," the female driver nearly screeched. Her hand groped for the glove compartment and wrestled to unlock it. Tori produced a loose napkin once she got it open. Shuddering involuntarily, she dabbed at the small wet spot while she steered the vehicle with her other hand. 'I can't believe you did that. You could have at least wiped it on the outside of the door." The car pulled to a stop at the red light, giving her full attention to drying the former contents of Dustin's mouth.

Dustin smiled innocently, grabbing another napkin. "Tori, don't worry. It'll dry." He scrubbed at his finger with the napkin, tossing it out the window when he was through. "Although, it tends to leave that smell when it does." He scrunched his face at the thought.

His fingers drummed against the outside of the door, its rhythmic beat calming his wired nerves. Dustin thought back to the night before, spending most of his time trying to find an appropriate outfit. After that, he had a hell of a time trying to sleep. At most, he managed to get a good three hours of sleep.

"And since when were you in love with the mirror? I thought you said mirrors were going to be society's downfall," Tori replied as she put the van into motion again. She looked down at the wheel, glancing at the slip of paper that contained Blake's handwriting. Almost instantly, she blushed. Tori snapped herself out of her thoughts when she realized her face was turning red. "From the looks of the address, we still have about ten minutes." Another smile appeared on her face. She had to admit that it was nice knowing that Blake was back in town.

"We're guests, Tori. They've invited us to their home...room...er...hotel. You know what I mean," Dustin said with a confused look on his face. He tilted his head in her direction, his words right on the tail end of hers. "The least we could do is look nice." He looked at what she was wearing; denim jeans and a matching jacket over a white shirt. He gave her a look, one that caused her to look down at her own attire as well.

She caught Dustin's glance from the corner of her eye, not wanting to risk having an accident. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Tori asked as she made a left turn off of the main road. "It's not like we're complete strangers, Dustin. They know who we are," Tori said, peering out of the window, checking for their desination. Her eyes darted back to the slip of paper then to the road again.

Dustin scoffed. "Sure, Tori. I know you want to look your best for Blake." Dustin smile and looked out of his window as well, pointing to what had to have been the hotel. She followed his hand and pulled into the parking lot. With about as much luck as she was given, she managed to find a space close to the entrance. She rejoiced silently, shutting off the engine.

"Whatever," she said, pulling off her belt but she hid her face from Dustin. She knew he was right on all accounts. "Just don't try to embarass me while we're here."

"Try not to drool all over Blake when you see him," Dustin laughed. But his laugh fell short when he recieved a punch in the arm courtesy of Tori.

---

Dustin rocked back and forth on his feet, standing just outside the door of their room. He advised Tori not to knock just yet...and that had been about 10 minutes prior.

"Dustin, what is there to be nervous about?" Tori asked, growing impatient with Dustin's actions. After they made their way out of the parking lot, she waited in the lobby as he ran off to the bathroom. Then, he had to step outside to get some fresh air. Having grown tired of wating, she practically pulled him by the ear into the elevator, gripping his arm so he wouldn't escape. And here she was, watching the nervous wreck that was Dustin.

"I don't know. I'm just really freaking out here," he said, finally stopping himself from rocking. Only now, he had shoved his hands in his pockets. Without any reason, he kicked at the wall, regretting it almost immediately when it echoed through the long hall. His eyes doubled in size as he heard the click of the lock, signaling the door being opened. A look of deperation filled his eyes as he looked at Tori then back at the door.

"You did it," she said with a shrug. Before she could get another word out, she was greeted with a stern look which turned in a smile, a smile she that could recognize from a mile away. Standing before them was Blake, who stood aside to let them in. Tori blushed as much as her face would allow, causing Blake's grin to grow into a larger one. Dustin rolled his eyes as he followed behind Tori.

The room wasn't what they had expected. It was quite large compared to others. A couch rested against the wall in the main room near the window, a coffee table place just a few feet in front of it. The opposite contained a smaller table and television that was situated on top of it. Tori and Dustin stood silenty, taking in the view of the room. Blake grinned from behind them.

"I take it that you like it?" He asked, moving around the two of them, moving into a room that was set off away from the living room. A quick check by Dustin revealed a small kitchen area. He smiled, approving of what he saw.

"Yeah, it's nice. I like it," Tori said, smiling as she took a seat on the couch.

"Where'd you find the money to pay for this?" Dustin had to ask, considering the fact that he really didn't know much about the brothers before meeting them. Prior to them getting hired at Storm Chargers, he had no clue what they did for money.

Blake exited the kitchen, his hands carrying a few cans of soda. He placed them on the in front of Tori and took a seat next to her. He sent a smile her way and she returned the favor. "We just used some money we had left over and found this place. It's only for the month, though," he said, reaching for one of the soda cans. He cracked it open, taking a sip. "But once the month is up, we'll have to look somewhere else."

Dustin stood against the wall, allowing the lovebirds to have their moment. He stared out the window, his nerves still a bit rattled but had calmed themselves once he settled into the room. His window staring was interrupted with a single thought that plagued his mind. "Where's Hunter?" It was fair enough to ask, considering he'd yet to show his face.

"He's out getting groceries. He should be back in a few," Blake replied without taking his eyes off of Tori. He was focused only her, who was pulling at one of her blonde pigtails. Dustin couldn't put his finger on why he was so nervous when he found out they were going to visit, why he tried his hardest to impress them. Blake, as much of a nice guy he was, wasn't really the one he was trying to impress, he thought.

It was Hunter more than Blake; he was the oldest, but he figured age didn't have much to do with it. Hunter wasn't the one to go out on a limb and strike up a conversation with someone, which bothered Dustin to some degree. It was hard to determine what he liked and what he didn't like. As he thought more on the subject, he realized the root of it all: he wanted to be accepted by Hunter, as much as Blake had accepted him.

Just as Blake's words ended, the door to the room clicked, the door swinging open wildly. On the other side was a slim figure, carrying brown paper bags. Hunter's dirty blond hair poked from above the bags, his piercing blue eyes barely noticable. He pushed his weight onto. the door, keeping it from closing on him as he entered. A puff escaoed from him as he struggled to balance the bags.

"A little help here," he said, which resulted him in leaning against door without moving. He looked from beyond the bag (as much as he could anyway) into the open room. Dustin immediately rushed to Hunter's aid, pulling two of the bags from his grasp. He gave him a nod as he took the bags to the kitchen. "At least someone has some common courtesy," Hunter said, following Dustin into the kitchen. He had meant the comment for Blake, but he was too wrapped up in his conversation with Tori to even notice.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to. Blake really should be in here helping," Hunter said, trying to break the silence between the two of them. He removed the groceries from their bags, crumbling them once in the trash once they were empty.

Dustin placed the bags on the table, then took the bags from Hunter. Huter gave nothing but a small smile as he started to remove the items from the bag. Dustin followed his lead, placing the contents on the counter, unsure of where to put them.

Dustin shook his head as he continued to put away the groceries. "I don't mind," he finished with a smile. He perched himself on the counter and watched as Hunter continued to put away the remaining items. Dustin watched as he moved with an unspoken determination, moving carefully as if his movements had been planned beforehand. He shook his head of the thought. "So, where did you guys head off to?" Dustin asked, making an attempt at some conversation.

Hunter remained working, rearranging items in the fridge before he answered Dustin's question. "Nowhere, really. I guess you can consider it our old stomping grounds. We just needed some time alone. I hope you didn't take our leaving personal."

"Not at all. I understand," Dustin said, poking at the counter. "I usually head to the track when I need to get away."

Hunter went quiet for a minute. "I know Blake already apologized, but I guess it's my turn to do the same." He scratched his head. Apologies weren't a natural habit of Hunter's. He only did so in the most extreme of circumstances. And this was one of them. "I'm sorry. But I guess that's our own fault for believing Lothor."

"No, dude. You didn't know. I probably would have believed him if I were in your shoes," Dustin reassured him, taking some of the pressure off of him. "Although, Lothor's not known for being the most trusting guy."

"Yeah. Sorry about the thing with your Sensei. That must suck."

"It does, but he's still the same old Sensei. Whether it's as a human or a hamster," Dustin.

"Guinea pig," Hunter laughed.

"Whatever, man. He still sheds his fur everywhere so it's all the same."

Hunter finished his task, pulling out a few plastic containers from the fridge. "I'm sure you're hungry. I'll have everything cooked in about 20 minutes." Hunter had taken the initiative to prepare the food beforehand. However, he was surprised that it had remained intact, considering Blake's knack for eating whatever was within his line of sight.

"I just have to reheat..." Whatever he wanted to say came to a halt, his sense of balance proving to be futile as the containers dropped to the floor. The lids popped open, splattering the contents across the floor. "Dammit" was all Hunter said he searched for something to clean the mess with.

"Is everything alright in there?" Blake's voiced came from the other room. Somehow, he had pulled himself out of his infatuation with Tori to become aware of what happened.

"I got it. Don't bother getting up," Hunter said, annoyed at the accident he had. He began to wipe only to be joined by Dustin, who started to pick up the lids and the loose containers. "Thanks."

Dustin shook his head, letting him know that it was no problem. He, too, wiped at the surface of the floor, the red sauce smudging against the floor. "Dinner plans ruined, huh?"

"Wipe in a circle. it won't smear as bad," Hunter advised. He was very particular about keeping things clean. He hoped he didn't come off as being to harsh when he spoke. "Yeah. It looks like we'll have to order in." Hunter reached for the last container, but it was obvious that Dustin had the same idea as he reached for the same object. Their hands touched, but Dustin quickly recoiled from the brief contact.

"Sorry", Dustin responded. His heartbeat increased. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

"For what?"

Hunter glanced at Dustin. At the same time Dustin blushed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Hunter cocked his head to the side. "Are you blushing?" Hunter laughed at Dustin's shy behavior.

"I wasn't looking at you," Dustin said as picked himself up from the floor. "I mean...no, I don't blush...I was but..." he spoke in a flurry of words, his cheeks turning a deeper red, almost matching the color of Hunter's shirt. His nervousness kicked in as he was being put on the spot. "I'm gonna go...join them in the other room." He hurried out of the room, with Hunter smiling behind him.

Hunter simply laughed as he watched Dustin run off, leaving him to finish the mess.


	5. A Little Bit of Comfort

**Standard Disclaimer: **_T_he same as before: I don't own them. Not now or ever. Maybe Disney will be kind enough to part with them? But I -do- take credit for the creation of Morgan and Parker, Dustin's sister and brother, the latter of which will make an appearance in the following chapters.

**A/N:** CamFan4Ever, ThunderCrimson, and Freeda Keyes. You guys are great. I love your enthusiasm and continuous feedback. It's nice to see you all continuing with the story; the same goes for everyone else who's given me a review. Your thoughts/reviews are always welcome. _  
_**A/N-2: **I thought I would switch things up and get a little in depth with Dustin's home life, which I hope proves to be a good thing. Don't worry; the outcome from Hunter and Dustin's little 'moment' will be coming soon.

_---_

_...I think I like Hunter..._

The sentence echoed throughout Dustin's head as he held his pen over his journal. And with each time he heard those words, he remembered the look on Tori's face as they sat at the ice cream parlor the night before. Tori and Dustin had stayed at the Bradley's longer than they'd anticipated. Dustin nearly forgot about his sister coming to visit, but had somehow found a way to squeeze in some time for ice cream before heading home for the night.

He had assumed the worst, expecting her to be disgusted or disturbed at Dustin's secret. In fact, she gave him a look of approval and acceptance. She wasn't bothered by the fact. Knowing that, he was partially relieved. There still remained the point of telling Cam and Shane, with Shane being the most difficult of the two.

_I think I like Hunter._

He scribbled the sentence atop the first line of his journal. Saying the words was one thing, but seeing it in print, on paper, was an entirely different story.

_...You have to promise not to tell anyone. At least for now. I don't know how the others might take it..._

_...Don't worry, Dustin. I won't mention anything until you are ready. Even then, that'll be up to you, not me..._

Last night's conversation swam through his head, reminding him of the reality that was taking place. And now it was the day after, Dustin spread out across his bed, notebook and pen in hand. It was Tori's idea actually, suggesting that he keep some kind of journal. Dustin wasn't too keen on the idea of a 'diary', so he switched 'diary' to 'journal'. For the most part, it worked even though he only succeeded in writing a single phrase.

_How is that even possible?  
_  
He looked at the clock, the digital reading flashing 12:00 repeatedly. He glanced down at his watch. It read one in the afternoon exactly. His heart thumped in anticipation. Dustin's sister was visiting from college, but she failed to mention when she would arrive. In her letter (which had been sent only about a week prior), she mentioned she wanted it to be a surprise. Dustin wasn't the type who like surprises, but when it came to his sister, he could make an exception.

He did his best to keep house, making sure things were in order before his sister came. And he wasn't bad at it, either. Except for when it came to his room which looked as if it had been the victim of an attack from Lothor. The two-story house was clean from top to bottom, with little help from his brother. The need for him to hang with his friends took precedence over the arrival of his older sister. Dustin was content, uttering not one word as his brother took off. He was a bit of a wild child, Dustin taking on the older, responsible role in their sister's absence.

There was a knock at the door, one that startled Dustin from his writing. He didn't expect anyone to be there at this time of day. His mother had been spoiling herself from time to time now that the trio were growing up. Reclaiming her youth as she called it. As for Parker...well, he wouldn't show until the day after, calling into the wee hours of the night with a phone call letting them know he was staying with a friend.

Without a second thought, he shoved the black book underneath his pillow. He placed the pen on the bedside table, crowding it with the other odds and ends that made their home there. Checking for anything that was out of place (his messy room being an exception), he removed the lock from his door where he was greeted by a loving smile and a head full of long, brown curls.

"Morgan," Dustin said with a shock. He was more surprised at the fact that he been pulled from his journal then her actually being there. It had been a while, a year almost, since she had left for college. That left him and his brother to deal with each other, but since Dustin had taken up ninja training and working at Storm Chargers, he'd seen less of both his brother and sister.

"When you'd get into town?" She had sent a letter only a few weeks ago announcing of her arrival. The letter was directed to him, with no hint of the sender. He was shocked to received the letter. But was relieved after he found that it was in fact his older sister who sent the mail.

"Don't be so surprised to see me," she replied, pulling her younger brother in for a brief embrace. She brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, making her way into the room. "It's only been a year; it's not that long." Morgan, if one were to describe her, was a female version of Dustin, right down to their looks and personality. They could pass as twins were it not for their age difference.

"Well, yeah. Of course I'm surprised," he said with a beaming face. "I was stoked when I read your letter. But why didn't you tell mom? She would have loved to known that you were coming back." Dustin knew very well why she chose not to tell their mother. Their mother was known to overdo it on situations like this. He didn't blame her not telling.

Morgan shrugged. "You know how she can be. She would have thrown a welcome party for the entire neighborhood." She rolled her eyes at her comment. "And you know I'm not into all of that. I don't think any of us are." She scooted back on the bed, fiddling with the contents of Dustin's table. "Where is she anyway?"

Dustin stood against the wall, taking in all that she had said. "She's out shopping, I think. At least that's what Parker told me before he left." He was growing a bit weary as she searched his belongings, as if she were looking for something. He moved around to the table and looked down at her. "Looking for something?"

She laughed, picking up the picture frame from the table. "No, just my hands being nosy and all." Her fingers traced over the picture of the three of them from when they were younger. She put the picture back down to its original place. "I'm hungry. What have you got here?"

Dustin snapped his fingers and dropped to his knees. "I had some gummy bears laying around here somewhere," he said, his voice muffled as he fumbled under the bed, reaching through the debris underneath. "It's been a while since I've seen them, but gummy bears never go bad, right?"

While he did that, Morgan continued to search around the room, looking at all that had changed since she'd left. "If you say so, Dustin. And I promise not to steal the yellow bears. I know how much you love your yellow." Out of habit, she fluffed his pillow, revealing the book hidden beneath it. The black notebook caught her interest, causing her to leaf through the pages. Only one had been partially filled with Dustin's smooth handwriting. "How's Shane and Tori doing?"

"They're alright. Tori's still surfing and Shane...well, he's still 'boarding," he said in his search for the elusive gummy snacks. He tried to bypass the situation with Shane. He didn't want his sister to get involved. Plus, it was more of a hassle to explain things.

"Since when did you keep a journal?" she asked, going off-topic as she met his faced which had come up empty-handed. She found it odd that he would hide things from her, considering the close relationship the two of them had. But she realized that even the closest of family members had things they wanted to hide."You've never kept secrets. At least not from me anyway."

Dustin's eyes took on a serious look as he reached for the book. "Give that back." He went through the pages before stuffing it under his shirt. "It's personal," he said, sticking out his tongue at his older sibling. He picked himself from the floor, tucking his shirt in his pants so the article in question wouldn't fall. He stood at the door, revealing a smile as wide as all outdoors. "Let's go get something to eat," he said heading out, taking the stairs two at a time.

---

The afternoon sun poked itself through the kitchen window of the Brooks' residence, highlighting both occupants with a ray of light. Dustin, with his journal at his side, sat at the table, squeezing a heaping amount of chocolate syrup over his bowl of cereal, the remaining contents of the bottle dropping in sparse sections. He licked the excess liquid off of the top before tossing it into the trash.

"Yes! Two points," Dustin squealed, imitating a screaming crowd of fans. He grabbed his spoon and dug into his cereal, taking a heaping bite of the noisy breakfast food. Traces of chocolate covered his lips as he continued to grub on the food before him. He looked up at Morgan who was resting on the counter, spoon and yogurt container in each hand. He lifted his spoon as if to offer her some. "Sure you don't want any?"

Morgan waved her spoon, indicating her not wanting any. She twirled her spoon into the empty yogurt cup. Laziness had taken control of her; throwing away the container wasn't the first thing on her mind. "You haven't grown out that? I remember whenever you were..." It dawned on her. Very rarely did Dustin ever eat his cereal/chocolate syrup combo. He was a relatively happy and upbeat person. Times when he was deeply troubled or angry were few and far between. "Alright. Spill."

Dustin carried on with his food, munching noises present after every bite. "What do you mean?" He shoveled another spoonful into his mouth, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He ate the last traces of his cereal, picking up his journal, before placing the bowl into the dishwasher.

"You know what I mean. What's going on?"

"There's nothing to talk about," he admitted, shrugging off the issue as he propped against the counter.

"Ah-ha, so there is something going on. You've been dodgy about Shane and there's the whole issue with your journal," she pointed out. It wasn't the fact that she was trying infringe on his privacy. If there was anything going on, she would have liked to be given the chance to help him out.

Dustin rubbed his forehead as he stood at the counter. He eyed her for a moment before glancing down at the journal. "Shane and I had an argument; a conflict of interest, I guess you can say. And as for the journal." His fingers gripped it tighter, but released their hold on the black notebook. "It's a bit personal; I don't think I'm ready to discuss it." That was a lie as well as the truth.

On one hand he wasn't ready to tell (at least not his family or Shane for that matter) but on the other, he'd already mentioned the fact with Tori, who was ok with it. She accepted it with ease, but what troubled him more was how everyone else was going to take it, especially Morgan. She was pretty much a laid back person who went with the flow of things, never one to judge. She did things on her on account, not anyone else's. He was still bothered; he wasn't sure how she would react to having a gay brother. Or at least that's what he thought it was.

"Dustin, I'm sure whatever it is, I'll be able to handle it." She stepped from the counter and looked Dustin square in the eye. Her arms wrapped around her younger brother, who in turn threw his arms around her. "What's so bad that you can't come and tell me?"

"I know. It's just that it's new to me; it's snuck up on me only recently." Dustin smiled sheepishly, hugging his sister, lifting her in the air before letting her go. "I'm still trying to deal with the whole thing." He gave another smile, a weaker one this time as he turned the book over in his hands before handing it to Morgan. Once the book left his hands, his heartbeat quickened, each beat sending a nervous reaction throughout his body.

"Oh, Dustin," she said, closing the book and handing it back. Dustin felt his leg quiver at her comment. It was hard to decipher; it could have either been good or bad. Relief washed over him as he saw her face turn into a smile. Her hands found their place around Dustin once more.

"What?" Dustin's question had came out with a mix of laughter and confusion. A smile wasn't a response he'd expected, but it could have been a lot worse.

"It's nothing. You were that afraid to tell me?" She pulled away from Dustin, but a single hand remained on his arm. "I'm completely ok with it."

"You're family. I figured it'd be more difficult to tell you." Dustin's bout of relief dissipated when he realized he'd have to tell his mother sooner or later. Sooner was better, but he'd preferred it to be later. "I told Tori; she had the same reaction as you." He ran a few fingers through his brown hair, feeling embarrassed for no particular reason.

"I hate you, Dustin," she said in a playful manner. "You told Tori but not me?" Morgan gave him a playful shove, knocking him back into the counter. "Wait. You are going to let me meet this 'Hunter' guy, aren't you?" There was no doubt about it; Morgan was a very nosy person, a trait that Dustin was thankful not to have.

"Yeah, you can stop by Storm Chargers later on," Dustin replied, walking away from his sister. "Now, that I think about it, I have to get going or I'm going to be late. Just come by later on; you can visit everyone else as well." He gave her a peck on the cheek before heading out.

Morgan smiled after him, but was caught unaware when he poked his head back into the kitchen. "And thanks, Morgan." Dustin flashed his charming smile, appreciative that his sister was around. Things were going to turn out well, but what he didn't realize was that this was just the calm before the storm.


	6. First Time Out

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ninja Storm, Power Rangers or any related character whatsoever. I only hold claims to Morgan; not that there is much I can do with that. )

**Author's Notes**: I apologize for the long delay. I do want to thank everyone that has kept up with the story over the years. Yes, years. LOL Your reviews and support mean a lot.

---

"Why are you so nervous?" Morgan shared the mirror with Dustin while he clumsily tried to button his shirt. It was the fourth one he had tried on, but she had a feeling this one would be tossed aside like the others. She pulled her back into a ponytail while he fought with his shirt.

As he stopped short of the last two buttons on his yellow and white striped polo, he threw his arms up in the air in anger. Who knew that getting prepared for a date would be so complicated? He was shocked when he had asked Hunter out on a date. It was the last thing on his mind, but somehow the words came out. He was even more shocked when Hunter agreed. Dustin didn't take him for the dating type. That seemed more like Blake's area of expertise.

"This is my first actual date...with anyone. I just want something to go right for once," he replied, his anger switching to a look of sadness in a split second. Everything had been a whirlwind of disaster for the last week or so. Shane had been dodging him ever since the Bradleys came into their lives. He didn't blame him for being upset, but he thought he was taking his a grudge too far.

"Everything has been happening so fast. I haven't even had a chance to sit down and breathe, Morgan."

He wasn't one to let things get to him; lately, though, things had been changing. It was the situation with Shane that was bothering him more than anything else. They had been friends since the second grade and as silly as it sounded, he didn't want another guy to come between them. "I'm letting the issue with Shane get to me."

Morgan smiled and place her hands on his shoulders, sitting him down on the bed.. "Then sit down and breathe." He laughed and took a few deep breaths. "You have every right to let it get to you. The two of you have been friends for ages." She sat down next to him and draped an arm around him. "And I'm sure whatever went down between you two, he has every right to be upset as well."

She had a point. He hated that about her sometimes, but he agreed with her. He was mostly to blame for the trigger that started everything. From losing the blueprints to the Tsunami Cycles to being so quick to forgive Blake and Hunter. He was too quick in trusting people and Shane had issues trusting people.

"You're right," he said, as much as he hated to admit it.

"I know I'm right. It comes with being the oldest." She laughed as she kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. "You worry about your date, and let me worry about Shane. I owe him a visit anyway. Maybe Tori and I can tag-team with some guilt."

Dustin raised an eyebrow but Morgan was already on top of it.

"Mind of out the gutter, please. Thank you."

"I wasn't thinking anything. Well, maybe I was."

Morgan laughed. "You are so gross."

---

"Ya know, you almost floored me when you asked me out. I didn't know you had it in you," Hunter said around a mouthful of cheeseburger. He took another bite and washed it down with his strawberry shake.

Dustin looked around, having barely touched his food. It was a busy night at Surfer's Hideaway, aptly named before Blue Bay Harbor had a massive surge in skaters, boarders, and motocross racers. Despite the few that still actively surfed, the owner never had the heart to change its name.

"I kinda surprised myself," he replied as he brought his attention back to his date. Although the place was rather popular for the young and old alike, it was an odd choice for a first date. Or at least he thought. He wasn't an expert on Dating 101. "I'm kinda surprised you chose to come here. I would have thought you'd have picked something more..."

"Classy?" Hunter laughed at the thought. "I'm a simple guy, Dustin. I like my motocross, a good comedy or action flick..."

"That sucked, by the way. What a waste of fifteen bucks!" He didn't mean to interrupt, but it really was a terrible movie.

"...and a nice, old fashioned cheeseburger." He waved the said item in his hand before taking another bite. "You don't have to do much to impress me."

Dustin let out a sigh of relief. He had spent most of the day worrying, thinking about every possible scenario and everything that could go wrong. He'd never known himself to be so nervous. It was Hunter, not the President of the United States. "That's nice to know."

Hunter took another sip of his shake before staring Dustin down. He'd noticed that he was a bit uncomfortable, both tonight and in the last few days. "What's up? You're not being very sociable."

"What do you mean?" He was terrible at playing dumb and knew exactly what he was talking about. "I don't think now's the time to talk about it. I don't want to spoil the night."

"Fair enough." He wrapped up his trash and what food Dustin had left over and tossed it. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to face him. I know he needs his time to get through it all, but the two of you are like brothers. I'd hate to see that thrown away over something silly."

"You're not something silly."

"You know what I mean. And it's not just me. Blake and I did some heavy damage. I don't blame him for feeling the way he does. I'm surprised you and Tori aren't trying to knock our heads loose."

He laughed. "You're being all Sensei-like. What gives?" With all that was going on, the two had never actually sat and had a conversation that didn't include training, racing, or being a ranger. It was a different feeling, but a good one. Other than Shane and Tori, he really had no one to discuss his personal issues with. And it wasn't going to hurt to have another.

"Before we met the four of you, Blake and I only had each other. I admit that I can be overprotective at times. I'm just afraid of what would happen if we lost one another." He didn't miss a beat as he continued. "We're always going to have each other's backs and I see that with you and Shane. I think it's best for you two to get this out of the way."

Dustin slid a hand through his hair; something else that he did when he was nervous. "I'm not sure how to go about bringing it, though." He was bracing himself for the 'why' part, but he continued. "The last time I've seen him this upset, some little punk smashed his skateboard. And you know how he is about his skateboards."

"The same way we are about our bikes and Tori with her surfboard," Hunter laughed as he pictured the scene in his head. That quickly vanished as he pressed forward. "You've just got be sincere about it. If he continues to ignore you, you just have to keep trying. I know your friendship is important to you."

Dustin thought it over. Hunter was right, but the situation still worried him. Their last falling out was when they were much younger. The two didn't speak to each for a week and it was all over an Optimus Prime action figure. He couldn't but laugh as the event replayed in his mind.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about the last time we had a fight. Shane had just turned ten and he'd finally got an Optimus Prime for his birthday. We'd all take turns being Optimus Prime while everyone else were the Autobots. One day, he ran inside to pee, and when he came out, Optimus Prime was laying on the front step missing one of his arms."

"Ouch. What happened?"

"Everyone else ran except for me. Even Tori had the nerve to run. Brat. Anyway, he accused me of breaking his arm. I told him I didn't. We fought and didn't speak for a week. It pissed me off so much, but I felt hurt because I thought I was going to lose my best friend forever." It surprised him how vividly he remembered that scenario. It felt like yesterday.

Hunter stared on as he thought of his own childhood. Prior to being adopted alongside Blake, there were very few moments he could remember. Of those he could, most weren't half as good as Dustin's story. "Who broke it?"

Laughter again. "I'll give you one guess."

"Tori."

"She claims she doesn't remember. A load of bull if you ask me." He recalled the last time he did bring it up only to be rewarded with a bruised shoulder. Everyone was right when they said she hit the hardest.

The sun was starting to set and Dustin had a sudden a urge for a few laps around the track. "Let's go," Dustin said as he jumped from his chair. He headed for the door as Hunter got up to catch up with him.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm gonna beat you on the track. You're going be left pouting in the dust." He tossed a smile over his shoulder.

"Whatever, dude. Your 125 will never come close to my 250. I'll make you eat those words."

Hunter surprised him that night, his advice giving him a feeling that things were going to be smoother. The conversation went into a direction he didn't want it to, but it made him feel better about the situation. Now, it was a matter of getting everything else back in the right direction.


	7. Moving Along

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers in any way, shape or form.

**Author's note**: _I sincerely apologize. I've let this story fall by the wayside when that was never my intention. I started this back in '04 (can't believe it's been that long) and I've had a few rough patches in life that got in the way. And I was thinking about this story and all of the wonderful people who read it, reviewed it, added me and the story to their favorites, etc. _

_I'm aiming to finish this because this has been nagging at me for quite some time. In the process, I've been going back and editing the chapters to give them a little more substance, spelling/punctuation errors, etc, especially this chapter because at the time, it was a rush job and I uploaded it just to get it out of the way and that was doing a disservice not only to myself, but the readers as well. With the pity party out of the way, enjoy. :)_

* * *

There was no time like the present. Dustin, however, wished that this moment was over and done with. He wasn't a fan of confrontation. He didn't like the way his heart would beat erratically in chest, the words that stuttered out of his mouth, or the uneasy feeling that would was over him when he felt himself whenever he found himself in the middle of some conflict. Especially with people he considered his friends and family. His friendship was at stake. And he knew that this was a necessary step in saving it.

He made his way down to the skate park after finishing a short shift at Storm Chargers. Business was unusually slow that day which rarely happened, so Kelly gave him the option of finishing out the rest of his shift or taking the rest of the day off. Actually, she had insisted on the latter after witnessing Dustin moping around the shop. and hearing his situation with Shane. She'd known the inseparable duo for a few years and it crushed her to know that they weren't on speaking terms.

It was easy to spot Shane who was decked out in his red checkered shirt, khaki cargos and his white high tops. He was never seen without it when he was skating. Dustin laughed when Shane told him that his closet was filled with seven of each item. It was his lucky outfit - he performed his first 360 while wearing it. Even one of the younger guys that Shane taught took to wearing the same outfit. It was his form of looking up to his hero as he so kindly put it.

Dustin watched from a few feet away as the boy in question tried to nail a 360. He successfully completed a 180, but a groan of disgust was all that was heard as he slid down the half-pipe on his padded knees. He picked up his board, and ripped off his helmet in anger.

"Man, I'm never going to be able to pull it off," the youngster said as he approached. He was fifteen, his pitch black hair was matted to his scalp from wearing his helmet, and he had a visible scar on his shin. Whenever he saw it, Dustin would grimace. It reminded him of his first major scar when he started racing. The feelings he had were ones that Dustin was quite familiar with.

"Alex, remember what I told you?" Shane playfully patted the top of his head. "You're not going to be able to pull it off on your first try. Tony didn't pull off his 720 on his first try, did he? He's got the bumps, bruises and broken bones to prove it."

"I'm still trying to nail a kick flip," Dustin said, taking it upon himself to chime in. He was deathly afraid of boarding, and he nearly crapped his pants when Shane convinced him to try the half-pipe. Being that high up in the air with very little protection scared the hell out of him.

"What's up, Dustin?"

"Not much, bro." The two exchanged a handshake, a simple one he and Shane had come up with; a high five followed by a double fist pound and a chest bump. Tori wasn't too thrilled with learning it when the guys offered to teach it to her.

Shane was surprised to see Dustin, but that feeling lasted briefly. A flash of anger set in his eyes, but he tossed that aside when he remembered they were in the presence of Alex. "And he hasn't been back on a board since." He caught Dustin's wide grin out of the corner of his eye, and he returned the same grin although not as wide.

"I think that's enough for today, Alex. I'll meet up with you same time tomorrow." Shane sent Alex off with a high five and packed his board. Once he was out of viewing distance, he fully acknowledged Dustin's presence. "So, what brings you here?"

Dustin frowned at the tone in which his friend asked his question. It wasn't entirely unexpected but it hurt nonetheless. He was nervous about where to start, a knot of tension building up in his stomach. So, he just came out with it; now or never.

"Look, I just came to talk. I haven't seen much of you lately and I miss hanging out with you. I know you're mad at me, but I want to apologize. I want things to be how there where before this mess got in the way." The words came at a hundred miles per minute, but he was somewhat relieved that he had broken the ice. Lately, he was getting quite used to it. "Look, I know I messed up. I admit that, but how we were supposed to know that Blake and Hunter were out to get us."

Shane scoffed as the words came out of Dustin's mouth, but he gave in and turned to face him. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and we've always been there for each other, but your biggest problem is trusting everyone, Dustin! You always want to see the good in everyone, and that's fine, but time and time again people end up walking all over you. And who ends up bailing you out? Me. Or Tori.

Shane stopped the instant he saw friend's mood change. He thought maybe he went to far, but he was adamant that Dustin heard what he had to say.

"We're Power Rangers now, Dustin." His voice went low and sharp while Dustin glanced to the right then to the left to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers hovering around. "Power Rangers" was pretty much a taboo word out in public. "We can't afford those kind of mistakes right now, not when the safety of the city is on our shoulders."

Dustin fell silent, taking in every word Shane had relayed to him. He knew of the things he had to work on: wearing his heart of his sleeve, showing up to class late, his hysterical fear of clowns. Although those problems had not affected his life in a dramatic way, he really didn't give it much thought since becoming a Power Ranger. It was actually his being tardy that lead them to their current predicament and had even saved him from capture as funny as that might have been.

"Look, I'll give you a call later or something and we can talk about it some more. Just not right now." Shane hoisted his board underneath his arm before turning away to leave.

Dustin reached for his shoulder so he wouldn't move any further. "I do. I'm not leaving until we settle this for good." He was surprised at what he had done. His body reacted on his own while he head was still a jumbled mess of emotions and words. His heartbeat quickened as he thought about what could happen next. Surely Shane wouldn't hit him? They've had their share of scuffles when they were younger, but both of them grew out of that phase once they hit their teens. However, he mentally prepared himself to anticipate anything.

As he thought of what was going to happen next, flashes of black and traces of red register in the corner of his eye. He knew what it was before it even registered in his brain. The hair raised on the back of his neck and on instinct, his body entered in a defensive stance. A quick look over to Shane and he saw that he had done the same.

"Did you - ?"

"Yeah. Kelzaks." As soon as he mentioned the name, an army of Kelzaks scattered out from the trees, waving their blades. They skittered around the area, civilians screaming and falling over each other as they attempted to leave the park. There were too many eyes for them to morph. "What are we going to do?"

Shane furrowed his brow as he tried to come up with a solution. In times like these, he hated the added pressure. When they became rangers, the role of leader was dumped upon him. He didn't ask for it, yet he didn't fight against it. Usually when he made decisions for the group, it was deciding what movie to see or where to eat. Now that he was placed in the role of saving the world, he had to be careful with his choices and he had to make them count.

"We should call Cam." Dustin was in the process of lifting his morpher up to speak, but Cam was already on the situation.

_"Don't bother. I've already picked up some readings at your location. There's about a few dozen Kelzaks that are waiting for you to make their acquaintance. And in even more wonderful news, there's more down at the quarry. Tori and the guys are already occupied with that situation. The safety of the civilians is our main concern, but try not to draw attention to yourselves, alright?"_

"What do we do?"

_"I honestly don't have any ideas. Try to hold them off as best as you can. I wish I could do more to help. I'll keep you updated on the others."._

A lot of good that was going to do them. Shane was already on the move.

"You're not going to take them on by yourself, are you?" Dustin called out to his friend as he made a dash for the Kelzaks. He was starting to wonder if Shane had learned anything from the Scroll of Three lesson. At this point, it was hard to tell.

"No, you're going to help me," Shane replied as he stopped short of his destination. "We're gonna try to kill two birds with one stone: cause a distraction and get the civvies out of here. You think you can summon up a few dirt clouds like you did at training?"

A bulb went off in Dustin's head as it dawned on him what Shane was up to. "I'm not sure if I can do a whole lot, but I can try."

"Good. Some is better than none. I'll take a few of them down and I'll give you the signal." Shane took off in the oncoming path of their enemies while Dustin tried to round up as many people as he could.

During Dustin's running around to rush the remaining stragglers from the skate park, he took a few glances at Shane's battle and was happy to see that he was holding his own. He watched as he took down a Kelzak with a roundhouse kick and flowed smoothly into a sweep kick to take out two more. An attempted rush from behind was halted when Shane flipped backwards and delivered a kick to the lower back, sending his enemy crashing into another.

"Dustin! Now!"

He didn't think twice as he turned his attention to the scene and the area around it. It was easier for him to manipulate his own element due to him being tuned to the Earth itself. He felt a rush of vibrations move through his body as he noticed the ground start to come alive, pockets of dirt shooting to the sky. Clumps of dirt and rock exploded in the air as if being assaulted by a round of grenades. As the cloud grew larger with each second, Shane and the gang of Lothor's goons disappeared and the only things noticeable from Dustin's view were streaks of red moving from one point to the next at a rapid pace. Once the cloud began to disperse, Kelzaks fell one by one. As the final one fell and vanished, Shane was the only one left standing.

Dustin threw a fist in the air as Shane ran back, but the victory was short-lived when an unfamiliar figure appeared. The weird figure danced wildly in one spot. His head was adorned with what seemed to be miniature skyscrapers.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon, Power Punks! Madtropolis at your service. Well, Lothor's service, but who's keeping tabs?"

"So much for working things out." Dustin's thoughts of the day getting better were washed away as he realized that things were shifting from bad to worse.


End file.
